


He was his Queen and God forbid anybody who disrespected his Queen

by Conchita



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A better romance than stevepeggy, Anal Sex, And thats on what? Spiderman, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dick riding, Did i shove stucky into this just so i can make sure people actually read this? Yea, Facials, Frottage, Lapdance, Loki is a cockdestroyer, M/M, Mysterio is a top that you could find at wawa, No Spider-Man: Far From Home spoilers you can read this without having seen the film, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Rutting, Sex, Smut, Stripper Loki, Takes place in the 5 year span after The Snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-16 13:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19651345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conchita/pseuds/Conchita
Summary: Based on my nightmares





	He was his Queen and God forbid anybody who disrespected his Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi

"Wow..." Quentin murmured. He is looking at the eighth most beautiful person he's ever seen.

"Can I get some water" Loki flicked a twenty at a random girl, not looking up from his phone. He was aggresively texting someone. You can hear the taptaptaptaptaptaptap of his long black acryllic nails.

What a sexy ass bitch.

Quentin and the boys had gone to the strip club. It was just to stop them from thinking about life. Shit was hard.

The lonely stoner seemed to always try and free his mind at night. Sometimes but only sometimes, he'd cry.

"I don't know who ain't more shit, the edibles or the hoes" say one of the boys. Quentin did pay no mind, he respects sex workers because he is a gentleman.

And that's when he looked up and saw him.

The song could have not been more perfect for the scenerio. There he was, a tall, skinny, raven haired, stripper.

His hair was black, not too long but not too short. One half of it covered his left side of his face while the other was pulled behind his right ear that had big ass hoop earring dangling. He wore a murderous amount of eyeshadow and his false lashes were bigger than a cockroach. He had one single earring nose piercing and a black matte lipstick.

Then to the body.....

He had some sort of lacy corset. It was black and then he wore a golden thong.

He had heels to finish off the look, boots the house down. The boots went all the way to his thighs.

That loud ass bass of the music snapped Quentin out of his trance.

"And please give it up for the dancer who's been stealing money from the cash register and threatens to fuck your dad if you try to tell the manager, Loki!"

Loki took seven slow steps, stomping the heels to the platform and almost immediately his legs took over and hooked themselves onto the pole. That had to be CGI seriously how the fuck-

Loki took three swirls before flipping himself over upside down, still hooked down. He was up real high and let himself slide down like a firefighter. He stopped before having his head hit the floor.

The boys were throwing countless money at Loki. Loki taking the bills in his teeth and swallowing them?. The hell?What a chaotic being. Quentin felt something twitch in his pants.

Loki left the pole to crawl on the stage, looking like a horror movie demonic white chick. People were sticking dollars into the hem of Loki's thong.

"Hey do you accept credit cards?" Some guy asked loudly trying to speak over the music. "Sure" Loki finally spoke. British? Quentin wants to wank off to that.

The guy swiped the credit card on Loki's ass making Loki fiercly turn and slap that guy. It was a pretty loud smack, someone had to go retrieve the guy who had passed out on the table.

Lucky man.

Loki shook his head, he must have to deal with all this idiocy of men every day. Quentin would never treat him like that. He would treat him like a Queen.

"Hey Hot Topic! We gots a lova boy ova hea! His big guy hasn't been stimulated in months why don't ya come ova hea and turn it on princess?" One of the boys shouted as he held out a hundred dollar bill. That caught Loki's attention. Quentin scolded at his boy before gulping at Loki raising a brow at him.

Quentin's heart raced as Loki gave a faint smirk and walked over to his direction. Oh shit oh shit oh shit.

"You poor poor thing" Loki made it to where he was seated, Quentin's boys walking off and whistling. Dickheads.

"Why do you seem scared, handsome?" Loki pulled the hem of Quentin's shirt, just a little. This playful banter was NOT helping his dick at ALL.

"I just- I've never really had physical contact with a... dancer before" Quentin lied. Staring up at Loki in awe. Loki giggled only a little. That shit was so fucking hot.

"Explains the sleeper in your pants" Loki teased, Quentin almost obejcted that. He very much was hard at the moment.

Loki slowly moved forward, hooking one leg over Quentin's thighs. Quentin held his breath. "You may touch the merchandise" Loki stated.

Quentin almost hesitated, almost. He planted a grasp to the thigh leaning before him, Loki furrowed his brows at how weird that was. Dude just grabs his leg.

Quentin doesn't know what to do with the grasp. He just taps his finger to the music. Loki looks around awkwardly. This guy really needs help.

Loki rested his hand on Quentin's hand on his thigh before gripping. He motioned Quentin's hand in gentle circles, caressing his naked thigh. Once Quentin caught on to the rhythm Loki let go. Mysterio stroking slowly.

"That's it, there you go" Loki pat Quentin's head seductively. How the fuck do you sexily pat someone's head.

Quentin must have gotten confident, he forwarded his hand all the way to Loki's inner thigh. Dangerously close to Loki's panty line.

"Not so shy now hm?" Loki spoke out and at that Quentin took his hand harshly wanting to apologize.

"Calm down, I would of stopped you way earlier if that were the case" Loki rolled his eyes. Makes Quentin think how many times could Loki have possibly stop a customer from crossing their boundaries.

Loki went to grab Quentin's hand, Quentin guessing it would be to put his hand back at it's earlier location, he sat back. But Loki, took his hand and swiftly turned himself over, leaving him to be on Quentin's lap. His back facing Quentin's chest.

Loki bent down to the floor, incredibly flexible body never moving out of place. His ass started to push back onto him and Quentin had no idea what to do with his hands so he agreed on just gripping his chair.

Quentin's pants became more and more tighter as Loki moved in his circular motions, no doubt Loki could feel the straining erection through his pants. It might have been a motivation for Loki for to keep going.

Loki pulled up quickly, hair slapping Quentin in the face. "So what do you do?" Loki slowed down the movements of the lapdance.

"I uh, am an engineer for SHIELD" Quentin didn't have a reason to not look at Loki's ass, it was his job no? But he felt like he didn't have the right to look.

"Oh really? You must know me then.." Loki shimmied his ass on his cock, that's when Quentin was forced to look down.

Quentin shuffled in his chair, wishing he could cross his legs. "I'm pretty sure everyone knows you" he nervously laughes.

"You're not wrong..." Loki trailed off as he pushed back further. "But I'm irrelevant now" he smirked.

Two minutes pass by and it's just the same sensual lapdance. Quentin needed to break the silence. "I also have a part-time job at Game Stop" he said.

"Oh? So am I the goth girlfriend of your dreams?" Loki joked.

YES

"Kinda" Quentin said bluntly. Loki gave a full blown out laugh. It was gorgeous.

"You know, this isn't my only job" Loki turned himself over, his chest facing Quentin's. "I have plenty of places I work at. Less for the money but more for killing time. I have not much to do really.. after The Snap I could of literally had anything I wanted. These people are too depressed to care. Look at me, Loki, walking around New York and people do not pay mind as if it's an ordinary day thing. Midgardians have seen way too much to question what's out of the ordinary anymore...."

Quentin thought much of what Loki said. I mean, what was the government going to do? Arrest Loki? Send him to New Asgard? Quentin doubts Thor even knows his brother is alive... nobody has seen Thor in five years.

"It's as if they all doubt this all of this exists" Loki suggested as he waited for a response. It took a while.

"Has anybody other than a random civilian recognized you?" Quentin took the courage to put his hands around Loki's waist. He didn't grip though.

"Oh yea, plenty of times" Loki smiled as if it was funny. "Believe it or not the Captain of America was in here and immediately changed his mind about being unfaithful to The Winter Soldier when he caught the first glimpse of me" Loki laughed.

"A real shame though, he was remarkebly handsome. Such a man, I just wanted him to take me out to the back and fuck me. To let me sit on his face and let his beard burn my cheeks" Loki started to rub Quentin's muscles looking at him with lust. Something told him he wasn't talking about Steve Rogers anymore and that was driving his cock insane.

"Strong men turn me on. I love it when their muscles flex as they pound their pulsing cocks deep into me. With their toned bodies and scruffy faces, I could cum right now if I think deep into it" Loki ground a little harder onto Quentin's lap. This was driving him insane.

"What else can you do?" Loki asked as Quentin's grip tightened on his waist. "I'm an- I'm an illusionist" is it getting hot in here?

"Similar to my magic?" Loki perked up. Quentin nodded lazily. "Yea I can- trick the human eye" he guided Loki into a faster circular motion, restraining himself from grinding up.

"Green magic hands?" Loki asked? "Yea."

"That's cute" Loki leaned his face foward. Close enough for his nose to touch Quentin's. "My magic varies from millions of different illusions" he hovered his mouth over the other's jaw.

"I could be anything you want. A woman, a celebrity........ you" his lips touched Quentin's lips in the slightest, him wanting to grab Loki by the head and slip his tongue into his mouth.

Quentin took Loki into his mouth, feeling relieved when Loki not only didn't pull away, but gave in. Loki grabbed Quentin's face, furrowing his brows as he fought for the dominance of the kiss.

Quentin pulled Loki harder onto his clothed cock. Needing the friction. He succeeded in owning the kiss and had his tongue slip into Loki's mouth. Loki welcomed it finally.

"Alright hottie, you could go home after this and handle your situation in your pants by yourself as Friends re-runs play in the backround from your TV" Loki sepperated himself to breath. 

"Or I could lure you into my flat and we could fuck until I need an ambulance" Loki's grinding became quicker. "I'm fine with either choice."

Quentin took a long time to think up his answer. He could go home and jack off pathetically to a stripper or he could go have sex with Loki tonight and hope there would be a next time. "I hope you have medical insurance" Quentin tried to be as chill as possible.

Loki leaned back and smiled. He planted his hand on Quentin's chest to feel his pulse, feeling satisfied at the fast pumps.

He got up from his lap and leaned over him. "At twelve point. Wait for me outside" He gave him one single kiss to his cheek before moving away.

He stood in front of him, back facing Quentin. Waiting for something. Quentin caught on not too late and gave an average smack to Loki's ass.

Loki then left. Disappearing into the club.

* * *

To what felt like an eternity, the front door of the strip club finally was pushed open. Quentin standing at the side of it outside relieved to see Loki in a long coat walk out. 

"Hey..." Quentin took his hand out of his pockets and went over to take Loki into a hug. He was doing this to make sure nobody around would think he was paying for prostitution and Loki must have known too because he went along with it.

"My place or yours?" He looked around before asking. "Mine. You look like the type to have a big enough mess to have things all over your bed as well" Loki teased. 

"You read my mind" Quentin teased back. "I do not hold the power to telepathy" Loki started to walk down the sidewalk, expecting Quentin to follow. 

Quentin jogged a little to catch up to the click clack of Loki's heels. 

The silence was uncomftorable as hell.

When Loki stopped, Quentin assumed this is where he lived. Not a bad apartment building. 

Took a while for them to actually arrive in front of Loki's room. Loki being mischievious and purposely failing to unlock his door.

When Quentin whined Loki laughed. He would be the death of him.

Loki let go of his keys. "Oops! Seem I dropped my-" before Loki could finish Quentin slammed him agaisnt the door. Fiercely harassing his mouth with his. 

"Mm- the door-" Loki said agaisnt Quentin's mouth. Anybody could walk by and see them. 

"Then open the damn door then" Quentin sepperated. "What happened to the shy boy who held back from touching me at the strip club?" Loki raised a brow as he opened the door.

As he opened he was pushed in rougly. Door closing behind them. "This is not the strip club" Quentin groped Loki's front as he kissed him agaisnt the wall. 

Loki kissed back as he untied the robes of his long coat and let it fall to the floor, revealing the lingerie he had been wearing before. 

Quentin looked at the sight and aggressively pulled it agaisnt his. He pinned him agaisnt the wall and started to assault his neck.

Loki turned his head to give Quentin more access. Quentin had kissed and sucked every part of it. He sucked bruises into areas people would most defitinetly see.

Loki taking advantage of his free hands started to unbutton Quentin's jeans. As he did, he pushed it down with his foot then palmed Quentin's cock through his briefs. 

Quentin leaned his hip foward urging Loki to take his cock. Loki slipped his hand into his briefs and took his dick out.

"Not bad" Loki felt the size in his palm then tried to leave Quentin's grasp to move downward. 

Quentin made space for Loki to move down and Loki immediately dropped to the floor, pushing Quentin agaisnt the wall. He stood on his knees, Quentin's length in his hand and Quentin trying not to cum from the view of it. 

Loki leaned foward slowly. Teasing with such a light touch. Once his face was only centimeters from his dick, he kissed the tip briefly. 

Loki then put the cock to his face, feeling it with his cheek. Nuzzling it before smirking up at Quentin. That look was going to kill him right there.

He planted a kiss to the staff, leaving a black lipstick kiss mark. Pre-cum starting to to leak from the sight of how sexy it was.

Loki licked the cum from the tip. Not too long after, he took his whole cock into his mouth. Bobbing his head.

Quentin slammed his head back onto the wall. 

Loki was fast, fucking his mouth onto the fat dick. Having it reach his throat and causing a couple gags. 

Quentin grabbed Loki's head but never pulled it foward. He let Loki chose how much he wanted to take.

As Loki bobbed quicker, Quentin could feel his release coming closer. It didn't take three pumps into Loki's throat until he was spilling into his mouth. Loki swallowing it.

In half of his orgasm, Loki pulled back letting Quentin's dick shoot cum on his face. Catching some of the fluid on his tongue. Loki whiped the cum off his face with his fingers and stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking the cum off of them. 

Quentin pulled Loki up to kiss him, tasting his own semen from his mouth. Loki sucking on his tongue rougly. 

Quentin parted from him, but just a little, and held his chin. Examining his face. Looking at all the pints of beauty on the darling's skin. He then leaned in for another kiss.

Loki let Quentin lead, let him claim his mouth. Quentin ghosted his hands gently on Loki’s hips before firmly conquering the body part of his again.

Loki suddenly was engulfed in need, he tugged Quentin to inch his body closer. They were both pressed onto each other, the slightly taller man trapping the shorter against the door. Loki taking Quentin’s face with both his hands and pulling him forward.

Quentin took this as a cue to dominate deeper into the kiss. Loki let his lips part so that Quentin can invade his mouth with his tongue. Letting it dip inside with want.

When Quentin was moaning into the kiss, it went straight to Loki’s groin, causing him to buck forward in search for friction. 

“God, Loki, I am obsessed with you” Quentin muttered in between kisses. “Shut up and fuck me, Mysterio”. 

And that made Quentin jolt from his mouth and watch Loki’s green or blue eyes that were translating so much lust. Loki was his for tonight. Hopefully, not only tonight. 

Loki whined at the disruption of what they were doing and Quentin was slapped back into reality. Quentin grabbed Loki from under his arms and pulled him upward so he would have Loki straddling him and his legs wrapped around Quentin’s waist. 

Once Quentin managed to find support for the both of them, he started moving forward to what he thought was his room. They got in, and Quentin tried to find his way in the dark. 

Quentin gently laid Loki on the bed and Loki grabbed Quentin forward to rest atop of him. 

“Oh Valhalla, Quentin please already” Loki’s breath started getting heavy. 

Quentin ground down onto Loki, desperate need of the friction they have been searching for earlier. Loki grinding up to meet the pace. Both lengths outlining in each other's fronts the more the pace increased. 

Quentin tugged at the hem of his own shirt, wanting the heat to be relieved. Quentin pulled off his shirt and Loki took in his body. 

That chest, those arms. He could cum from the sight.

Not too long later, Quentin slipped out of his briefs too, giving Loki a far view of his sexy big cock.

Loki tslid his hand into his panty but Quentin stopped his movement. “No. I’m doing the work here, lovely” 

Loki’s cock twitched at the random dominance. He pulled his hand out of his panty and let Quentin do his work. 

Quentin hooked his finger to the string of the thong to tease. He pulled it back then let go, slapping Loki's skin, bringing out a moan. 

He used both his hands to pull it down revealing such a beautiful dick. 

Loki untied the lace of his corset and slipped off the heels, leaving his body fully naked. 

Quentin could have died right there, Loki was stunning. 

Loki flipped Quentin over when he was distracted, now sitting on top of his dick.

He rolled his hips foward, his dick rutting agaisnt Quentin's. All wet and delicious. 

Quentin held his hips and urged him faster so Loki complied, humping his dick. 

"Ah fuck, are you even real?" Quentin groaned as he rubbed Loki's ass. 

Loki smiled at him in his ecstasy as he moved his hips back and forth, his cock sliding agaisnt the other's. 

Loki stopped suddenly and reached around the blankets pulling out a bottle of lube under it. He popped the cap and spilt the cold liquid onto his palm, coating Quentin's cock. 

He held it to his entrace and positioned himself over it, smirking at Quentin before sinking himself down. 

Quentin breath hinched as his dick almost immediately was surrounded by Loki's tight walls. "Fuck, you're tight." 

Loki settled himself before rolling his hips. Quentin's dick disappearing into him at every thrust. Moving up and down as Quentin touched Loki's body. Feeling his v-line to his chest to his back to his ass. He grabbed the ass tight pushing Loki foward.

Loki picked up the pace, riding him faster. Moaning at the slap to his ass he was rewarded. 

Quentin gripped Loki's hips and grounded upwards into Loki's ass, causing Loki to scream. Loki now went faster, slamming his ass onto Quentin. 

All what was heard was the harsh, dirty sounds of skin slapping skin. Loki's body arching backwards to fuck himself onto the other's cock.

"Fuck- Fuck me harder!" Loki shut his eyes as he practically bounced on the bed, Quentin gripping harder and slamming his hips upwards to Loki's pretty ass.

"Yes! Fuck me like that!" Loki was yelling out. Quentin's mouth laying open before he smiled at the sexy responses Loki was giving him.

"That's. Fucking. Right. You. Better. Fucking. Riding. It." Quentin was causing Loki to practically scream. Loki rode his dick so aggressively he was amazed his legs haven't given out yet.

Quentin flipped them both over, pulling out and standing off the bed. He stood at the ground in front of the edge, pulling Loki to lay at the edge of the mattress. 

He took both of Loki's legs and hooked them over his shoulders and pulled his body closer. He positioned his cock to the entrance before shoving himself in.

Before Loki could even react he pulled his dick all the way out to the tip and slammed his hips onto his ass, leaving Loki to choke on a scream.

He continued to fuck him like this, all fast and rough. Extremely loud slapping noises filling the room. Loki choking his moans out. 

Quentin kissed and licked the leg that was pressed agaisnt his face over his shoulders. With all of the strength he had, he fucked Loki's ass to make Loki scream more.

Loki could feel his prostate getting penetrated at every thrust, he is inching so incredibly close.

"Give it to me! I'm going to come!" Loki grabbed at the sheets of the bed. Quentin grabbed a hold of Loki's gorgeous dick and pumped it rougly. Loki was reaching his limit.

"Come for me baby, be good for daddy and come. Let it out, it's good-" Quentin was inching his orgasm too. He slammed his hips into Loki 5 more times before Loki was spilling his load on his abdomen, muling from the feeling.

And with that, Quentin came deep inside Loki. Breathing hard as his dick was milked out with the tight walls around. Quentin took this time to breath before pulling out as cum leaked out Loki's hole.

He dropped himself beside Loki, panting. Wow. That may have been the best sex he's ever had. 

Quentin was about to get up to collect his clothes then Loki stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. "You're staying here the night, at this hour you could get mugged and that would be a shame because I would love to have you make me scream again" Quentin smiled at the weird generousity of Loki's words. 

He layed himself back down beside Loki. Loki turning to rest his head on him. "You were so eager to have sex with me that you forgot a condom" Loki joked. 

"Oh shit-" Quentin began before Loki putting a finger to his mouth. "It's okay. Even if I couldn't tell you were safe I can't catch things like that." 

Oh, a relief. 

"Hey... is there going to be like, a next time?" Quentin asked, hoping for a yes. 

"Would you like there to be a next time?" Loki said agaisnt his chest. Quentin answered too late because Loki had fallen asleep before hearing it.

Fucking sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> How did loki know mysterios name 
> 
> This is the first time i've written smut and you can tell, and what's funny is that i'm a lesbian so literally I blank faced wrote this for the fuck of it and I am not gaining anything from it
> 
> Ship name: mysteriloki and i created this pairing right from the first ffh teaser so im copyrighting it
> 
> Follow my twitter im @quilloki and follow my tumblr im @thotvengers also everyone make mysteriloki fanart and tag me and send me your fics


End file.
